Field
Several embodiments of the present invention generally relate to noninvasive energy-based treatments to achieve cosmetic effects. For example, several embodiments disclose ultrasound treatment and/or imaging devices for use on any part of the body, and more specifically relate to ultrasound devices having a transducer probe operable to emit and receive ultrasound energy for cosmetic and/or medical treatment and/or imaging. In particular, reflective technologies are used in some embodiments to focus energy to achieve unexpected enhanced results.
Related Art
Many cosmetic procedures involve invasive procedures that require surgery. Patients not only have to endure weeks of recovery time, but also are frequently required to undergo risky anesthetic procedures for aesthetic treatments.
Although energy-based treatments have been disclosed for cosmetic and medical purposes, no procedures are known to Applicant, other that Applicant's own work, that successfully achieve an aesthetic effect using targeted and precise ultrasound to cause a visible and effective cosmetic result via a thermal pathway.